


Behind Closed Doors

by EDLess



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Skiing, Slow Burn, one bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDLess/pseuds/EDLess
Summary: After a nasty break up, a ski trip with her best friend, Mary, is all that Y/N needs to relax. But when Mary’s cousin Chris shows up, she gets a little more out of this week away than she bargained for. With one jealous ex, not enough beds, and a lot of secrets, Y/N is in for the vacation of a lifetime. She just needs to make sure Mary doesn’t find out.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Jack Dawson and Rose DeWitt-Bukater

Chapter 1

Jack Dawson and Rose DeWitt-Bukater

This was  _ not  _ how this vacation was supposed to go.

The blizzard outside not only scared her half to death on the road, but now she was late. Y/N read the 8 texts on her phone as she sat in her car. They gave her a detailed play-by-play of when each room was claimed and by who. The texts urged her to get to the cabin faster, so she could claim a bed. As she got up to date, she saw that the last notification said ‘30 minutes ago.’ 

>Mickey and Edward just got here

>Sorry I couldn’t save you a room. Vacay rules :(

So that’s how she found herself in Upstate New York, in a cabin in the woods, with only the couch to sleep on. She got out of the car, grabbed her bag, and trudged into the house.

Now Y/N was on vacation, pathetically playing third-wheel to her best friend Mary and Mary’s boyfriend Joe, and she didn’t even have a real bed. Normally, she would have no problem sharing a room with someone on a trip. But as much as she joked she was the third half of their relationship, Y/N wasn’t actually going to sleep with Mary and Joe. That felt like a bridge too far. Everyone else on the trip were strangers to her, and she definitely wasn’t going to share with a stranger. 

So the couch it had to be.

She grumbled to herself as she walked up to the cabin, frustrated because she wasn’t even supposed to  _ be  _ here. Mary invited her last minute out of pity, and Y/N would do anything to get away from her mother’s annoying new boyfriend. Geoff was insufferable, and her mom and he were being couple-y and gross. No  _ way  _ she was spending a weekend doing whatever the fuck macrame was. No thanks.

_ It can’t get much worse than that _ , she thought to herself as she walked in the front door. She found herself in a tight embrace virtually immediately. 

“I’m glad you finally made it!” Mary said as she squeezed Y/N. “I thought you died.”

“Nope, didn’t die. Thank you for inviting me though, or else I think I would have.”

“Geoff,” Mary spat. “You’re obviously welcome. Come on, let me introduce you.”

The cabin wasn’t small, but it was cozy. There was a large central main room that did double duty as a living and dining room. The couch that would be her bed for the duration of the trip was in there, as well as a few chairs around the room. They framed a large fireplace on one wall. Y/N could see a sliding door behind the dining room table that led into the backyard. This room was attached to a modestly sized kitchen. It was a little dated, but it all seemed in good shape. She had a few ideas on how she would spruce up the place if given the opportunity, but she was here as a guest, not to consult. To her left and right were two ‘wings.’ Each wing had two bedrooms and a bathroom.

They walked over to the table, which looked like it had been there for a long time. It was weathered from many family meals. Joe - a friendly face, she was glad to see him - introduced Y/N to the others around the table: Tom, Daisy, Edward, and Mickey. She looked around again, counting in her head - wasn’t there supposed to be five? Mary had said something about a cousin of hers deciding to also join them last minute. Surprisingly enough, she didn’t know much about Cousin Chris. She knew almost everything about Mary, but her family life was a glaring blindspot. Y/N hadn’t noticed until Mary invited her on vacation with some family friends.

She heard the door open, and a gust of cold wind accompanied it.

“Sorry it took so long! The snow is crazy.” 

Y/N turned around and gulped.


	2. Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhart

Chapter 2

Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhart 

When Mary said her cousin was coming, she definitely did not mention her cousin was shaped like a triangle and looked like a Greek god. His dark hair was swept away from his face, and his beard had small snowflakes still trapped in it.

Mary made introductions. “Chris, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is my cousin, Chris.”

_Not mentioning he’s hot must have been an oversight_ , she thought to herself. Chris - a virtual deity among mortals - nodded at her.

“Nice to meet you,” he said with a toothy grin. He had take-out bags in his hands. Chinese food, by the smell.

Seeing that stupid grin, Y/N felt her knees go a little weak. Y/N’s priorities for this trip shifted from “avoid mom and Geoff” to “learn more about Chris.” It had been a while, but surely she could remember how to talk to a man? She’d been tied up in Austin for so long that she couldn’t remember the last time she earnestly chatted up a guy. Not to mention all of the times she just avoided talking to men in general to avoid sending Austin into fits of jealousy. This seemed low stakes enough, a good way to ease herself back into things. She didn’t presume to think someone that looked like Chris would truly pay her any mind. It could be good practice for when she decided she was done being single.

Daisy sauntered up next to Chris, breaking Y/N out of her stupor.

“You are _such_ a gentleman for going out in that to go get the food! Maybe we can go in the hot tub later?” Daisy lilted. Her voice was too high to be natural, and it felt to Y/N like a weird come-on. She tossed her long, brown hair over one shoulder and looked at Chris through her lashes.

If Daisy’s body language didn’t scream ‘flirtatious,’ her outfit certainly did. It said ‘lodge bunny’ not ‘isolated cabin in the woods.’ Each article of clothing clung to Daisy’s lithe frame in a way that suggested she wasn’t too worried about how the ensemble would hold up to the elements. She moved a little too close to Chris, making it impossible for Y/N to decipher their relationship. Y/N had been under the impression that Daisy and Tom were a couple, but she could have been wrong about that.

And honestly, she didn’t care. If there was anything to come out of this trip, at least it’d be some eye candy. Y/N could use some of that right now. Her break up had left her a little fragile, closed-off and pessimistic on just about all things love. Maybe having someone cute around could raise her spirits? Chris seemed to be doing just that, the red in Y/N’s cheeks deepening as she got a good look at him. 

“Maybe,” Chris replied. Daisy looked pleased with herself and pranced away. Y/N felt a hot breath on her shoulder as Chris then mumbled, “Maybe when hell freezes over.” Y/N got goosebumps and just prayed it was because of the cold wafting in.

_So not a couple_ , she thought. _Noted_.

It seemed like her initial impressions of the couples within the group were correct. Mary and Joe obviously were together. Based on Mary’s texts, Mickey and Edward were sharing a room. The way Edward had draped his arm around Mickey left little room for doubt that they were also a couple. Daisy and Tom could just be friends, and Daisy could be crushing massively on Chris. But the way Daisy plopped into Tom’s lap, and the way Tom grabbed her by the waist, was distinctly non-platonic.

Leaving only Y/N solo on this trip. And Chris.

Y/N shook herself out of her thoughts again and went to take a seat next to Mary at the table. Despite the awkwardness to start, she was glad she might be able to spend some time with her best friend. Work and life made it so hard to see each other with ever-changing schedules. On top of not wanting to hang out with her mom and _Geoff_ , this was as good an excuse as any for Y/N to sneak up and see Mary.

Mary made room for Y/N and looked at her pointedly. Her ice blue eyes made her gaze feel more intense. “So, Chris?” Mary said. Y/N rolled her eyes. Not telling her Chris was hot was definitely _not_ an oversight - it was a surprise. Mary was always trying to set Y/N up, she knew the drill here. Y/N looked at Joe for help, but Joe just shrugged. He was crazy about Mary, and he always went along with her schemes. Joe wasn’t going to help Y/N; it wasn’t even worth it to try.

“Look, Mary, I’m not trying to jump into anything serious right now. Austin and I just broke up; it’s too soon,” said Y/N. It felt too soon. Austin was a controlling dick who had her under his thumb for years. When she found out he was cheating, Y/N had given him the benefit of the doubt. She’d told all of her friends they must be mistaken. She trusted him implicitly, and the rumors _had_ to be just rumors. So she didn’t even get the satisfaction of calling him out and breaking up with him. In the end, he left her for his latest side piece. She was still too heart-broken and angry to seriously consider a new relationship.

“I know you need time, I get that, Y/N. But… it’s been 6 months, and I really feel like it might be time to just start looking? Who said anything about anything serious?” said Mary. “I don’t give a shit if you rebound with my cousin. I don’t think he would mind all that much either.” Mary eyed Y/N with a playful look.

Y/N was looking, that was for sure. I mean, it was hard not to. Chris was tall and loud; he practically seemed to fill up the whole cabin. He was passing out food and cracking jokes. His laughter seemed contagious, and it was difficult to keep from staring. Looking was okay. Open-mouthed gaping was not.

“How did you rope him into coming on this couples’ trip?” Y/N asked, stealing another glance in Chris’ direction. “You said he just decided to come the other day. I know _I’m_ your sad, lonely third-wheel, but why is _he_ here?” 

“Honestly, he just likes doing winter shit. He’s weird. I told him we were coming to do fun winter activities, and he sort of invited himself.” Mary shrugged. “I told him it was a couples thing too, but he still wanted to join. I also told him Daisy was going to be here, and that didn’t even seem to phase him.”

“Why would that be a problem?” 

“Have I never told you about Daisy? Well, we’ve known Daisy since we were kids. She’s always had a thing for Chris, but Chris never really felt the same way. Once - I was probably like 18 - we all got really drunk at a family barbecue, and Daisy and Chris made out. I don’t think it meant anything to Chris, but Daisy acted like they were soulmates. He let her down gently at first. He’s not so nice about it anymore.”

That checked out with what Y/N saw earlier. She found it kind of suspicious that Chris would come even if Daisy was here, but maybe he thought she’d moved on. Daisy and Tom were all over each other, after all. Honestly, they were acting kind of gross, and Y/N wasn’t sure she wanted dinner anymore after watching the two of them feed each other. Chris seemed to notice the pair too and shook his head. Y/N saw him chuckle to himself. She sort of wished she knew the private joke that ran through his head.

“So how do you know Mary and Joe?” Y/N started at the question. Edward clearly was trying to make some small talk, which was kind of him. He was tall and rather lanky, the picture of a Northeastern college kid in a red flannel and L.L Bean boots. His dark hair was windswept, but too perfect to be natural. His whole vibe leaned more towards fashion than function.

“Mary and I were roommates in college,” Y/N said. “What about you? How do you fit into all of this?”

“Oh, I don’t,” confessed Edward. “Mickey is the one who fits into this mess. I just got dragged along.”

Y/N laughed. “So where does Mickey fit into all of this then?”

“Mickey’s family is friends with Mary’s family. Mary, Mickey, Daisy, and Chris all grew up together. I just have the pleasure of marrying into the group.” Edward didn’t make it sound like it was a pleasure. “Honestly, it’s too confusing to keep up with beyond that, so I don’t ask for details. I can never keep up with the emotional tangles.”

Y/N liked Edward already. He was brusque and sarcastic, and she was jaded. She felt like they would get along well. “Well with that in mind...who don’t we like? Who should I avoid?”

Edward chuckled. “Well, Chris looks like Mr. Perfect, but based on some of Mickey’s stories, I think he’s hiding some deep seated issues. I try not to get too involved if I can help it, but a man that good-looking can’t be nice too. It would be unfair,” Edward joked.

Despite the humor, the logic seemed sound. All the hot men Y/N ever knew were jerks, and Chris was probably hotter than any of them. Mary was such a good person though, but hey, you don’t pick your family.

Y/N tried to look busy, anxiously looking around for something to do as Edward ran back to the car, realizing his backpack was still in the trunk. Failing to find a task, she took a seat in the nearest armchair and looked out the window, her mind drifting elsewhere.

She could easily throw caution to the wind and see where this trip decided to go. On the other hand, Y/N didn’t need any more drama in her life. Her career seemed to be going nowhere. Her design portfolio was good, but she was still fresh on the scene. No one would trust an interior designer that had only worked on a few projects before. And she couldn’t improve her credibility without working. It was a vicious cycle. Y/N desperately wanted to go back to school, despite the staggering amount of debt she was already in. She was just waiting to hear back from the ones she applied to. She was never good at handling stress, and her life was packed with stress. Between her mother’s new relationship, her breakup, and her career prospects, she felt like a vacation from it all wasn’t too much to ask for. Y/N had been stuck in her head for a few moments, but she came back to reality when she saw Chris approach her.

He sat on a dining room chair like a substitute teacher trying to be cool, backwards. It should have looked ridiculous, but it didn’t. He looked directly into her eyes and said nothing. She noticed he had the same piercing blue eyes as his cousin. Y/N felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze. He was smirking, which pissed her off. It’s like he knew how much he made her skin crawl.

“Mary talks about you a lot,” Chris stated, after what felt like an eternity.

“I’m sorry?” Y/N hated how flustered she sounded.

“Mary talks about you a lot,” he repeated, slower.

_Dick._

“She’s always saying how her college roommate is amazing and funny and nice and blah blah blah.” He was still smirking, and his eyes had a laughing glint in them. “So is it true? Are you as perfect as Mary says? Because I gotta say, I’m underwhelmed.”

Y/N didn’t know how to respond to that, so she just stared at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but her brain had apparently stopped working. She wordlessly closed it.

“She never said anything about how good a conversationalist you are. It’s really a talent.”

Y/N decided she no longer wanted to hit on him, she just wanted to hit him.

Her brain finally started working enough to tell him off, but before she could, he got up. He winked at her as he walked over to talk to Mickey instead.

Yeah, it was going to be a miracle if she got through this entire vacation without slapping him. Right across his admittedly beautiful face.


	3. Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan

Chapter 3

Will Turner and Elizabeth Swan 

Y/N didn’t have a real conversation with Chris until after everyone had finished eating and settling in. Y/N tried to pitch in with the dishes and was assigned to the glorious task of scrubbing a burnt pan. It was Mickey’s fault, which helped Y/N create a more solid mental picture of him. Why did he decide to heat up his takeout in a pan? It was anyone’s guess. Chris was drying off a spatula when he blurted out, “Are you going in the hot tub later?”

It took Y/N a good minute to register the words that came out of his mouth.

“I… I mean it’s cold out? Why would I want to use a hot tub when it’s cold out?” She realized she sounded ridiculous.

“I mean that’s why a hot tub is _hot._ That’s what it’s for... so you would be doing it a disservice by not using it.” Chris said with the utmost confidence. Did he usually have this level of smoothness or was it just around the topic of hot tubs?

_Wait,_ Y/N thought to herself. Is this how he lured girls in, with this sexy hot tub talk? Was it working on her? She didn’t trust him, but she didn’t _necessarily_ have to. She didn’t even really have to like him per se. Y/N was never one for hot tubs, or swimming for that matter, but maybe she could tolerate it.

“You’ve convinced me… Mr ... this would have been smoother if I actually knew your last name.” Y/N sighed as her half-hearted attempt at flirting fell flat. Definitely out of practice.

A smirk appeared on Chris' face before he answered. “Evans. It’s Evans, for the record.”

“Well, Mr. Evans. You’ll have to wait 30 minutes for me anyways....you know, just ate.”

With a hearty laugh Chris replied, “You know, I think I can manage that.” 

They never made it to the hot tub that night. Y/N saw that Daisy had gone in herself (to be joined by Tom after a bit) but Y/N didn’t join them. The exhaustion of the day settled in, and it wasn’t worth the effort. She noticed that Chris avoided the hot tub, and Daisy too, just like he said he would.

\---

Since Y/N was the last one to make it to the cabin, she had to settle with sleeping on the couch. Mary told her it was a family rule, to make things fair. No one was allowed to pre-claim rooms or save rooms for anyone else. She thought the couch would be fine. She had slept in worse places in college: bathroom floors, half-filled air mattresses, the works. But this couch was definitely assembled by the Devil himself, with barely enough fabric to cover the wood structure underneath. Her designer eye could see neither form nor function in it. It was hideous and uncomfortable; why would anyone buy a couch like this?

She stared at the walls for a while, trying to find a comfortable position. Everything was painted this sort of sickly green color, which was not making her feel any better. Y/N tossed and turned and failed to get comfortable.

This trip almost couldn’t get worse.

Y/N woke up with pains in parts of her body that she had never experienced pain in before. She was uncomfortable from head to toe and more than a little grouchy.

She walked into the kitchen. Edward was there, and he noticed her sour mood almost immediately. It was like he could see the dark cloud hanging over her head.

Edward seemed only a bit better off than her. His hair was in true disarray, as compared to the artful tousle of the previous night. He continued sleepily making his coffee, turned to her, and offered her a cup. “You look like you could use it.”

Y/N just nodded, hoping some caffeine might make this day seem less tragic.

“How do you take it?”

“Black is fine.” No use beating around the bush today. Y/N was looking for immediate caffeinated results.

Edward shot her a look that said he understood, and he poured her a cup.

“Don’t you look like a ray of sunshine.”

Y/N turned to see Chris leaning against the counter. He looked incredible. It wasn’t fair. It was too early for this. And the t-shirt on his body _had_ to be cutting off his circulation. No one slept in something that tight. The pants he wore hung almost indecently low on his hips, and Y/N could see the chiseled V underneath.

It was fucking criminal to look that good this early. She made a mental note to look more like a Victoria Secret model in the morning and less like Anna from _Frozen_ on her coronation day.

“Did you get that shirt in the children’s section? Or did it just shrink in the wash?” Y/N wished she had something snappier, but she wasn’t at her peak this morning.

“Oh, I just wear this as a favor to the rest of the world. You’re welcome,” retorted Chris as he poured himself some coffee as well. He was still smirking at her like he had the night before. Y/N was starting to think it was just his face.

“The couch wasn’t the most comfortable place I’ve ever slept, if you must know.” Part of Y/N didn’t want him thinking she always looked like a gremlin after waking up, and the other part of her was mad that she cared so much.

“I’m very sorry to hear you had the misery of sleeping on that thing, it’s always been awful,” Chris said, but there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “You’re more than welcome to join me in my bed. We don’t need the whole house to hear you complaining for the rest of the trip, now do we.” His smirk deepened, and his voice dropped low. “Besides, I’m not really used to sleeping alone.”

Somehow, in the midst of Chris speaking, Y/N failed to notice how close he had gotten to her. She had to take a step back and take a deep breath to steady herself. She hoped he didn’t notice.

“You wish. I’d rather take my chances with the couch.” A complete lie, but she refused to allow him to gain the upper hand. Upper hand in _what_ , she wasn’t completely sure, but she refused to let him feel like he’d won at anything.

“Suit yourself,” Chris said with a shrug. He sauntered off with his coffee and shut himself in his room. The room Y/N had stupidly just rejected. Dammit.

“Huh.”

Y/N whirled around; she had totally forgotten that Edward was there.

“That was … something,” Edward said, flustered. “I don’t think I was supposed to see that. I don’t think _anyone_ was supposed to see that. I’m going to see if Mickey’s awake...Damn.” 

He walked away in a daze, seemingly trying to shake the last five minutes from his subconscious. Y/N was mortified.

Now this trip could officially not get any worse.


	4. Ben Berry and Andie Anderson

Chapter 4

Ben Berry and Andie Anderson

  


“So Joe said he could teach us the basics all morning, and then come back to the cabin for lunch,” Mary explained. “After, we’ll go back out. We’ll be queens on the mountain for sure. How long can learning to snowboard take? Like 20 minutes?”

  


Y/N thought Mary might be a little over-optimistic, but she wasn’t about to dampen her friend’s spirits. Neither of them had ever attempted snowboarding before, so 20 minutes seemed like a stretch.

  


The three of them made their way to the mountain, which was a very quick drive from the cabin. Mary and Y/N needed to get equipment from the rental shop, but Joe was a seasoned snowboarder and had his own gear. He looked like a professional, with his close-cropped hair covered by his helmet. His green eyes, which always gave away how amused he was by Mary’s antics, were hidden behind reflective goggles. The whole look gave him a serious edge.

  


Y/N and Mary were soon kitted out in a similar fashion. Y/N didn’t feel quite as impressive as Joe; she just felt like a child playing dress up. They all journeyed to the bunny hill.

  


“Now, the most important thing is balance,” Joe said sternly. “No hills until you can balance correctly.”

  


Joe was a demanding teacher, and he wanted Mary and Y/N to show him that they could balance on their boards properly and swivel their feet before he let them on the bunny hill itself. It was an hour before he let them even try.

  


Mary’s balance was definitely better than Y/N’s, and after a few falls, she got the hang of it. Y/N was having a lot more trouble. She fell often. Joe kept reminding her to keep her hips over the board and point her head where she wanted to go, but it didn’t come naturally to her. She knew that she was going to be sore from more than her couch-bed after all of this, but she was still having a great time. By lunch, Joe was confident that they had mastered the basics enough to let them on the green circle hills. It was the easiest type, but the ladies were excited to graduate off of the bunny hill.

  


Before they could try the real slopes however, Joe insisted on lunch.

  


The mountain had its own lodge with food, so the three stayed instead of returning to the cabin. They met up with Edward and Mickey, who were drinking the day away in their snow attire. Edward told them that he was much more suited to being a lodge bunny than out on the slopes, and Mickey had obliged him. The group chatted about their plans for the rest of the day, and soon enough Y/N, Joe, and Mary were back out on the mountain.

  


The lift was designed for two, so Joe and Mary took the first chair up to their destination. Y/N waited for the next one, when she saw someone slide up out of the corner of her eye.

  


“Mind if I join you?”

  


Of course it was Chris. And she did mind. But it was too late, and the next chair was coming around the bend. It hit them in the back of the legs, and they were off, up the mountain, alone.

  


_ You just need to sit with him until you get to the top _ , thought Y/N.  _ It’s only a few minutes, you can handle that. _

  


She focused her attention ahead, trying not to register the awkward silence. She saw Joe and Mary playfully teasing each other on the chair in front of them. It felt like intruding, and she had to look away. It was getting more awkward by the second.

  


They were getting closer to the top when the chair just stopped moving. Y/N was no expert, but she was pretty sure the lift was supposed to keep going, round and round. It wasn’t really intended to stop.

  


She looked behind her, back at where they came from, to see if she could decipher the problem. She saw that Daisy and Tom, clad in skis, were in the chair behind. They were snuggled close together - was that necessary? - with Tom looking off into the distance. Daisy, however, was glaring daggers at Y/N. Y/N looked ahead again, trying to avoid any unneeded and unwanted drama.

  


“Someone probably fell. It’ll start moving again in a second,” said Chris, who must have noticed her searching.

  


They sat in the ever-deepening awkward silence for about a minute when Y/N started to feel restless. Why weren’t they moving?

  


“What if it’s broken?” Y/N asked, trying not to let any panic creep into her voice. She didn’t especially like being up here. Not with him. Not this close.

  


“Then we wait, and we try to find a way to entertain ourselves.”

  


She could  _ hear _ the smirk that seemed to be permanently plastered on his face, and she refused to look at him. She hated to admit it, but the smirk was starting to grow on her.

  


After about another minute, she gave in. “What did you have in mind?”

  


“Well, we don’t have a ton of space up here,” he noted. “But I think we should play a game. You know, to pass the time.”

  


“Like what? I spy with my little eye, something white? It’s all white if you hadn’t noticed, Chris.”

  


“I was thinking more the ‘Never Have I Ever’ route,” Chris replied.

  


Y/N rolled her eyes. “Are you 14?”

  


“I don’t see you providing any better suggestions,” he said with a shrug. “We could just go back to sitting in silence until this thing starts up again. No problem here.”

  


Y/N took him up on the offer. They sat in silence for a few minutes, but Y/N was getting antsy. The quiet was getting oppressive, and she was starting to feel like something was really wrong with the machinery back down on the ground. Being up so high was starting to get uncomfortable. She didn’t trust his intentions, but without a distraction, she was going to freak out sooner or later.

  


“Fine!” she relented.

  


“I knew you’d come around,” Chris said confidently. “They always do.”

  


The cockiness grated on her nerves, and she almost told him he could fuck right off, but the chair started to sway with the wind, and she needed to think about something other than falling to her death. She put her hand up with five fingers extended.

  


“Never have I ever… broken a bone,” Chris started. He was smiling innocently, but his eyes didn’t tell the same story.

  


Y/N put a finger down.

  


“What happened?” Chris asked.

  


“I was in an accident in high school. Broke a few ribs and a collarbone,” Y/N said nonchalantly.

  


“Oh shit, I’m sorry. That must have sucked.”

  


“It took a while to heal, but I got better.”

  


She was sort of surprised that the first confession was so tame. She expected him to go straight to the nasty, raunchy stuff. Maybe she had underestimated him.

  


Or maybe this game was just warming up.

  


Y/N started easy as well. “Never have I ever snowboarded before.”

  


“Really? This is your first time?” Chris asked as he put one of his five fingers down.

  


“Yeah. I don’t really seem to be a natural at it either. I’ve fallen about 30 times today, and that’s just counting before lunch.”

  


“Well aren’t you in luck. I just so happen to be an excellent teacher.”

  


Y/N studied him. Mary said he was into winter activities, so maybe that was true. Joe had seemed capable all morning though, and she wasn’t really in the market for a new teacher. Just when she started to think he might be being earnest, he spoke again.

  


“I’d always catch you if you fell.”

  


Y/N was positive he was incapable of being serious.

  


They went on like that for a bit. Chris said he’d never been in a helicopter; both kept fingers up. Y/N had never eaten Thai food; Chris put a finger down. Y/N had to put a finger down for watching Keeping Up With the Kardashians (guilty pleasure), eating Artichoke Pizza (she firmly believed Chris was missing out), and falling asleep in a movie theater (she hated war movies, and Austin had always dragged her along). Chris put down a finger for riding a motorcycle and cheating on a test.

  


Both of them had one more finger up, and it was Chris’ turn.

  


“Never have I ever…” The tell-tale mischievous glint had returned to his eye. Y/N did not like where this was going.

  


“... made out with anyone in a hot tub.”

  


Y/N put her last finger down.

  


“Well I’ll be damned. Looks like I win.” He didn’t sound triumphant, more curious. 

  


“Evidently you have an extremely boring love life, Chris,” Y/N said, as she felt the heat creeping up the back of her neck.

  


“Well since you have all of this experience, maybe you could help me with that later.” His signature smirk was back.

  


“No, I don’t think I will,” she retorted. Y/N felt like she was losing at more than just Never Have I Ever. She felt like every time he spoke, he was worming his way deeper under her skin.

  


Before she had to confront the complicated mess of emotions she was feeling, the lift started to move again. Y/N thanked whoever was listening for letting her get away from this man.

  


“That was fun. Maybe we can play again later.”

  


Y/N didn’t respond as they got off the lift. She slid her way over to Mary and Joe, while Chris went off in search of a more difficult slope. Once she was safely with her friends, she turned to see Daisy and Tom’s skis hitting the ground and them move out of the way of the oncoming chairs. Tom made to follow Chris, but Y/N saw Daisy pause and shoot a murderous look her way. She then followed her boyfriend in the opposite direction.

  


_ So much for avoiding drama _ , Y/N thought. She turned back to her friends and realized Joe was talking about the best way to make it down this hill. She only caught the tail end of what he had to say though, and Mary and Joe took off down the mountain.

  
_ Maybe I should have taken Chris up on that offer after all _ . Y/N took a deep breath and did her best to follow her friends back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, chapter 5 will be posted on Wednesday afternoon as a little treat. Thanks for reading!


	5. Mr. Big and Carrie Bradshaw

Chapter 5

Mr. Big and Carrie Bradshaw

Y/N made it about a quarter of the way - she thought quite an admirable distance - before falling. After that, she fell about every 50 feet. She couldn’t seem to recover after that first initial wipeout, but she was trying her best. Y/N wished she wasn’t so far behind Joe and Mary, and that Joe could tell her what she might be doing wrong.

She made it to the closest lift drop-off and stopped. She saw Mary on the ground and Joe kneeling beside her. Y/N did her best to scoot over to them, but she ultimately took a foot off of the board and just pushed herself along.

“What happened?” Y/N asked. “Are you guys alright?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. I think I twisted my knee or something though. Not feeling my best right now,” Mary replied.

“She was trying to slow down, and she twisted weirdly,” Joe explained. “In any case, I think she’s done for the day. I told the lift operator over there, and he’s having the rescue team come with one of their vehicles. I don’t think she should put pressure on it to board all of the way down.”

Y/N nodded. Joe was probably being overly cautious, but he never fooled around when it came to Mary. He was head-over-heels for her, and he took her welfare extremely seriously. She noted the little frown on his face and the crinkle between his brows. Mary was rubbing circles with her thumb on his hand.

_ God, they’re so sweet. It’s borderline sickening,  _ Y/N thought. She smiled at her friends, and Mary caught her eye. She grinned widely.

“I’ll be fine. I’m sad our day got cut short though.” She really did seem put out. “Hopefully I’m better by tomorrow or the next day, and this vacation won’t be a total wash.”

The snowmobile drove up, and they got Mary situated. They took her away, off to get her knee checked out. Joe looked like a ball of anxiety.

“Go with her,” Y/N said finally. “I can manage my way down from here. I’ll meet up with Edward and Mickey at the lodge or something, we’ll meet you at the cabin. I’ll be fine, it’s okay.”

Joe gave her a terse nod, and shot off down the mountain.

_ Alright, now I just have to figure out a way down without dying _ , Y/N thought. She didn’t want her friends to worry about her, but she was nervous about getting to the bottom on her own. She attached her foot to the board, took a deep breath, and tried to make her way down the mountain.

She made it about 15 feet.

_ Fuck, I am terrible at this _ , she thought as she got up. She made it another 25 feet, fell, got up. After another 20, she fell again. She sat in the snow for a second, lamenting her poor skills.

Y/N heard someone barreling toward her. She was half convinced it was another baby snowboarder about to collide with her and kill them both when the person came to a stop beside her.

“You’re not standing right.”

It was even worse than a novice about to plow into her; it was Chris.

She looked up at him, frustrated that he was seeing her like this. She wasn’t a clumsy person by nature. She obviously just had no natural talent for snowboarding. Y/N was embarrassed, and she just wanted to make her way down the mountain alone, however long that may take her.

“Your center of balance isn’t in the right spot. It’s why you’ve fallen like 15 times in the last 20 feet.” He held a hand out for her to help her up. “I can show you how to stand so that you’ll stop becoming a ski mogul.” Chris was smiling, but Y/N did not feel cheery.

Y/N took his hand, and she glared at him as she pulled her up. It made her pride hurt less. She tried to balance on the board, when Chris spoke up again.

“No, see, you’re leaning too far forward.” He put his hands on her hips and yanked her into the proper position. “That’s where your center should be.”

Y/N’s blood was boiling. He had just put his hands on her body and manhandled her without asking. She was furious, but she also didn’t hate that he was touching her, which made her even more mad. She felt how close his body was to hers, and she couldn’t tell why she felt like she was on fire. Y/N wasn’t sure that it was just anger.

“I’m going to let you go, and you’re going to see that it’s going to be easier for you to balance.” His hands slowly lifted off of her hips, and part of Y/N found that she missed the feeling of them. The rest of her was just relieved he’d moved away from her.

Annoyingly enough, he was right. She didn’t feel like she was fighting to stay upright anymore. She felt like she could make it all the way to the bottom, or at least a good distance, without falling.

“Thank you,” Y/N mumbled.

“Balance is always the hardest thing. I fell a lot when I started too.”

She somehow didn’t believe it. She gave him a little wave, and made her way down, slowly. Chris passed her and sped away. She made it at least halfway down before she overbalanced and fell again, but she was proud of herself. It didn’t take Y/N too much time to get to the bottom, and she let out a sigh of relief once she did.

\---

Y/N found Mickey and Edward at the bar. As fun as it all was, Y/N felt like she was done for the day after losing Joe and Mary. She went to the rental shop to return her gear. Once done, she went to meet up with Mickey and Edward.

The room was a style she wanted to call “industrial ski lodge.” There were a lot of warm tones in the furnishings and mixed metals everywhere. The bar was the entire length of one wall, with a mirror behind it. There were tables scattered around the room, and booths lined the opposite wall. There was an enormous fireplace in the corner, and where a normal lodge would have a stereotypical taxidermy, there was one of those wire frames shaped like a deer head.

Y/N noticed that Edward and Mickey’s faces were flushed, and probably not with the cold. Mickey was waving her down excitedly.

“How’d it go!” Mickey asked loudly. “Did you have fun? Where’s Mary and Joe? Are you an Olympic skier now?” His brown eyes looked very bright, and his straight dark hair stuck to his forehead. He was speaking very fast, and Y/N had to laugh.

“Mary hurt her knee, so her and Joe went to get it checked out and back to the cabin. 

And we were snowboarding, Mickey. I’m terrible at it.”

“Oh no, is she okay?” Mickey was just full of questions.

“She seemed fine. Joe was more worried than she was,” Y/N explained.

“I hope she’s okay. I’d be sad if she was hurt. Wouldn’t you be sad if she was hurt, babe?” Mickey directed the last part to Edward.

Edward was looking at Mickey fondly and nodded. “I would be sad if she was hurt, babe.”

“Alright, well I think we need another round of drinks now that Y/N is here, and I will also have to use the bathroom!” Mickey stood quickly, knocking his seat back a bit. He scurried off, not in the straightest of lines. His long limbs did not seem to be working in tandem with each other, and he walked like a marionette with an inexperienced puppeteer.

Y/N was not actually sure Mickey needed another round. Edward waved over the bartender and asked Y/N what she wanted.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

“Excellent, we’ve been drinking hot toddies. Stereotypical, but when in a ski lodge, you drink winter beverages!” He turned to the bartender. “I’ll have 2 hot toddies and one water, please.” It seemed that Edward also felt Mickey had enough for today.

“Do you actually think Mary is alright?” Edward asked, with a nervousness Y/N hadn’t seen in him before. “Mickey will be devastated if she's hurt.”

“I really think she’s fine. Joe fusses over her a lot. I think he was just worried, and she got checked out for his sake.”

Edward nodded soberly as the bartender placed drinks in front of them. “Well, let us drink to the health of Mary then!” he proclaimed in an over-the-top manner. They picked up their glass mugs, clinked them together, and drank in the following silence.

“Hello, I am back!” Mickey stumbled towards them, and caught himself on the chair. “Edward, this is not a drink. I’m not mad, but I am disappointed in you.”

“I know, hun. Drink it though,” Edward replied. He said it in a way that made Y/N suspect this was a conversation they had often.

Mickey folded himself into the chair, and begrudgingly drank the water. Edward leaned close to Y/N’s ear. “I adore him, but he’s one hell of a lightweight,” he admitted. Y/N had to stifle a chuckle.

\---

Mickey chattered about this and that for a while. Edward and Y/N shot knowing looks at each other often. Mickey was entertaining as hell when he drank, and the three of them had a great time at the lodge bar. They had a couple of drinks, some food, and all around a good time.

After about an hour or so of this, Mickey placed his glass on the table, firmly and with much intention.

“I would like to go back to the cabin now.”

They settled the tab and called a car to get them. Y/N was probably alright to drive, but Joe had brought them this morning. Edward and Mickey had smartly left their car back at the cabin.

The car came and transported the three safely back. Mickey charged through the front door, and made a beeline for the bathroom.  _ That can’t be good _ , Y/N thought.

“I’m going to help him out,” Edward said with a sigh. It seemed like another routine the two had down pat. “Wish me luck.” He smiled at Y/N and followed his husband.

“Thank  _ god _ you’re back, Joe is driving me crazy. Tell him I’m fine, Y/N! He can stop  _ fussing _ !” Mary shouted.

It looked like he’d been fussing. Mary was settled onto the couch that was Y/N’s bed with an icepack on her knee. She also had a hot chocolate on the end table next to her, a bowl of soup in her hands, a magazine near her hip, and the tv remote perched on her stomach.

“You’re sure you don’t need anything else?” Joe fretted. Nervous energy was coming off of his body in waves.

“I am  _ positive _ I am fine! The medic said I would be fine in like two days, I’m okay!” Mary sounded exasperated.

“Joe, I got her. Go on, it’s alright,” Y/N said softly. Joe’s eyes met hers, and he nodded. He walked away, leaving the two women alone.

“You know I love him, but it drives me nuts when he gets like this,” Mary confided. “I know he’s just worried, but I am an adult.”

“I think he just hates seeing you in pain. He’s trying to help.”

“I know, I know. He loves the shit out of me, doesn’t he?” Mary grinned. “I lucked out with him.”

She really had. Joe was the type of boyfriend women would kill for. Mary deserved him though. They were the ideal couple. Y/N’s heart ached, just a bit.

Joe was doing whatever he could to care for Mary. She complained, but Y/N knew she wasn’t actually upset. Edward clearly loved Mickey, since he was in the bathroom when Y/N could hear what was obviously the sound of Mickey being sick. Y/N was looking for someone to love her like that, care for her like that. Austin clearly had not fit the bill, and she’d lost hope that there was anyone like that out there for her.

“You with me?” Mary asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

“Yeah, I’m just a little out of it. I’m starting to feel like I fell 1400 times today.”

“You know what? We should go in the hot tub! That probably would help, right? I told you there was a hot tub, you brought a suit, yeah?” Mary asked.

Y/N nodded. It did sound like a good time.

“Yep, I brought one. Let me get it out of my things.”

Y/N helped Mary hobble to the room she shared with Joe to get dressed. Just as she was grabbing her own swimsuit, Tom, Daisy, and Chris returned to the cabin.

Y/N stood, her swimsuit in hand, in the middle of the room.

“Oh, are we going in the hot tub? Excellent. I think I’ll join you!” Daisy exclaimed. Her eyes locked on Y/N’s. “It’ll be a fun way for us girls to get to know each other better, hm?”

Y/N nodded slowly. Mary better come out quick, because Daisy looked like she was going to eat her alive.

“Definitely, yeah. Let me get changed,” Y/N half-heartedly agreed. Not having a bedroom of her own, she walked to the bathroom to put on her swimsuit.

_ Great _ , she thought.  _ I hope Mary can stop her from drowning me. _


	6. Peter Kavinsky and Lara Jean Covey

Chapter 6

Peter Kavinsky and Lara Jean Covey

Y/N changed into her swimsuit in the bathroom Mickey wasn’t currently vomiting in. This was one part of the house that had been updated recently. The floors were a dark gray tile and the walls were a much lighter gray. The shower was nice: tiled floor and walls with a glass door. There was a sink with a good amount of counter space, considering it wasn’t an overly spacious room. Y/N placed her clothes on it as she changed and thought about how she would have designed pretty much the same bathroom given this floorplan. She wondered if the other bathroom was also renovated.

When she came back out, she found Joe gently assisting Mary through the main room of the cabin. Mary was also in her swimsuit - a very cute red and white polka dot bikini. Her short brown hair was in two low pigtails. She looked a little bit like a human version of Minnie Mouse.

“Joe, I can help her outside, if you’re not going to join us,” Y/N offered.

“Babe, let Y/N help me, it’s fine,” Mary told her boyfriend. Joe carefully transferred responsibility of Mary to Y/N and left the room. As he did, Mary leaned less on Y/N and walked more under her own power.

“Again, I love him, but he fusses too much,” Mary sighed. “Well don’t you just look like sex on legs.”

Y/N rolled her eyes at her friend. The compliment was over the top, but so was Mary. Y/N was wearing black bottoms and a floral top. She had grabbed whatever was on top of her drawer, but leave it to Mary to be her own personal hype squad.

The two went out onto the back patio where the hot tub was located. There was a covered table and chairs out there as well, Y/N guessed for outdoor eating. She wondered if anyone ever came here in the summertime, when you could use the setup properly. On the other side of the patio, there was a stone fire pit. A few chairs circled it and made it optimal for cozy conversation on a winter or summer night.

As they walked to the hot tub, Mary needed very little assistance. Despite all of Joe’s worries, she mainly only needed Y/N to help her into the hot tub itself. Once she was in, Y/N put their phones on a little table nearby and joined her.

They sat in silence for a minute, getting acclimated to the warm water and the cold air on their skin. Y/N knew it wouldn’t last though.

“So I heard while I was changing that Daisy may be joining us,” Mary asked. Her tone implied she wanted to talk about something scandalous. “And I don’t want to hurt her feelings. So before she comes out, what do you think about Chris? I noticed that he got on the ski lift with you when we all got stuck. Gave you two a bit of time to get to know each other, eh?” She waggled her eyebrows with that last comment. Y/N rolled her eyes.

“He seems fine. I know he’s your cousin, but I’m getting serious frat boy energy from him. It’s a no from me,” Y/N told Mary. She was confused by the riot of emotions that came up when she thought of Chris. Best to just deny, deny, deny, at least until she could figure things out a little bit better for herself.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll stop trying to push him on you,” Mary relented. “I just thought you guys would work together, you know? Sort of a little bit of an ‘amazing girl hooks up with a jerk with a heart of gold’ story? But whatever, if it’s wrong, it’s wrong. We can just enjoy the rest of our vacation and not talk anymore about him.”

“Thanks, babe. I know you’re just trying to help, but I think I’m still not ready to date or anything.”

“Alright. I guess I was stretching when I tried to set you up with my _cousin_. Imagine? I would want to hear all of the scandalous details from you as my best friend, but about my cousin? Hard pass.” Mary giggled.

They talked for a little while, about nothing in particular. After about 15 minutes, Mary started to look uncomfortable.

“Don’t hate me, but maybe Joe was more right than I wanted to admit. My knee is starting to hurt,” Mary confessed. “I’m going to text him to come bring me back inside.” Mary leaned over the side to grab her phone off of the table. Joe, dutiful as ever, came as summoned. As he was helping Mary out however, Daisy came out to join them.

“Oh, is the party breaking up already? I just finished putting on my suit!” Daisy pouted. Her long brown hair was piled into a bun on the top of her head, and she was wearing a mint green one-piece with a cut out right above her breastbone, with a little bow tied above that. She looked killer.

As much as Y/N didn’t think Daisy liked her, she was too nice to leave her alone in the hot tub.

“No, Mary just needed to take a painkiller and rest. I was going to stay a little longer,” Y/N said. She just hoped she wouldn’t regret it.

“Great! I feel like we haven’t really gotten to talk yet. I want to get to know you better, you know? Woman to woman?” Daisy’s green eyes were intense, and her smile had an edge to it. “Mary, hon, do you need any help?”

“No, I think Joe’s got it. Thank you,” Mary exclaimed. “You two have fun!” Mary shot a look at Y/N that said ‘be nice!’

Y/N could understand where Mary was coming from. After all, Daisy and Mary had known each other since they were kids. It wasn’t her fault that Daisy had seemingly become obsessed with her cousin over the years. Y/N didn’t want to make things awkward for Mary, and she had no reason to dislike Daisy. She would just have to make it clear to the other woman that any interest on Chris’ part was not reciprocated. She didn’t need the practice if it came with so much drama.

“So you know Mary from college, yeah?” Daisy inquired innocently. “I think it’s nice that you guys stayed in touch.”

“Yeah, we were assigned roommates freshman year, and we’ve been best friends since.”

“That’s really great, really. I’ve known Mary and Chris and Mickey for _ever_ and we’re all really close. Like we’re all practically family, you know? I love them all to pieces.” Daisy was really laying it on thick.

“Yeah, Mary said you’re all family friends. It’s good that you’re all still close. I don’t really have any friends from growing up,” Y/N said. She was still trying to figure out the game Daisy was obviously playing.

“Are you having a good time? I have to assume it’s weird just coming into an established group, since we all know each other so well. I don’t want you to feel excluded or anything, since we’ve all known each other for ages,” Daisy said softly. She scooted closer to Y/N. “Mary talks the world of you, and I wouldn’t want you to be upset.”

Y/N was lost. Was Daisy playing a game, or was she just always this dramatic? Part of Y/N was sympathetic to Daisy. She knew what it felt like to be completely under the spell of a man that didn’t really want you. At the same time, she didn’t appreciate the hostile attitude that Daisy had been putting off all day. She decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

“I’m having fun, promise. I went snowboarding with Mary and Joe before, and I saw you on the lift with skis. Do you and Tom ski a lot?” Y/N asked. If Daisy was going to be seemingly nice to her, she was fine with being nice right back.

“Yeah, Tom and I come here at least a few times a season to ski. We love it. Speaking of the lift, I saw you with Chris on it earlier, you know, when it got stuck?”

And there it was. “Yeah, I was following Joe and Mary up, and he just slid onto the seat next to me. We just chatted and got to know each other while we were up there. Wasn’t much else to do,” Y/N said guardedly. No need to give any extra details before she really knew what Daisy was getting at.

“Oh that's good. I’m glad you two are getting to know each other.” Daisy’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I just wanted to say be careful, okay? I know as Mary’s friend you’re not trying to sleep with her cousin, but Chris isn’t what he seems. It’s easy to get swept up in the charm, but it’s all lies.”

Y/N was beginning to think that the animosity she’d been feeling from Daisy was aimed at Chris, not her. Of course she would have a poor opinion of him; he’d broken her heart over and over again through the years. Was he really awful, and Mary was too trusting to see it? Y/N knew how easy it was to believe the best of the people you love, and she hoped Mary wasn’t being fooled.

“Thank you for the info. I’ll take it to heart,” Y/N told Daisy, and she meant it. She wanted to think of Daisy as an ally and not view her as a catty rival. She just hoped that _she_ wasn’t the one being fooled.

Y/N went to ask Daisy about Tom - after all, she was trying to be friends - when the door opened.

“Speak of the devil and the devil shall come,” Daisy said flatly.

It was Chris, of course. He walked toward the hot tub and lowered himself into it.

“Ladies, it’s good to see both of you! I see you’ve survived the slopes,” Chris bowed his head in Y/N’s direction. “I hope you didn’t fall too many more times after my tutelage.”

“Actually, I decided to join Edward and Mickey for a round of drinks. I don’t think snowboarding agrees with me.”

“Pity. I would have been willing to show you another thing or two,” Chris suggested with a pointed look.

“I’m sure you would have, Chris,” Daisy spat. “I’m sure you would have been willing to show her a lot more.”

Y/N was feeling uncomfortable. She knew this fight was about her, but she was also sure it wasn’t _about_ her. She did not want to be in the middle of it, yet here she was. Trapped in a hot tub with two people with complicated feelings for one another. Great.

“Daisy, dear, I simply meant that Y/N needs to be taught the proper way to snowboard. We wouldn’t want her to hurt herself, now would we?”

“Of course, we all know how much of a gentleman you are. I’m wondering, once you had taught her to ‘snowboard’-” Daisy put that last word in air quotes “-would you have dropped her like all of the rest?”

Chris glared at Daisy. Daisy glared back. After a moment, she caved.

“I’m going to get a bottle of wine. I’ll be back, but only because my new friend Y/N shouldn’t have to suffer being alone with _you_.” The venom in Daisy’s voice was potent.

She lifted herself out of the hot tub and made her way inside. Despite her express intention to not leave Y/N alone with Chris, that was exactly what she had done.

Y/N looked at the man she was now unattended with. She wasn’t sure if she hoped Daisy would come back soon, or take her sweet time. Maybe she was the one with complicated feelings.

Chris took the opportunity to slide closer to Y/N. She wished he hadn’t.

“I’m sorry Daisy’s being like this,” Chris apologized. “I don’t know if you know, but-“

“Mary explained. Teenage makeout, torch held ever since, ever increasingly firm rejections. I got the picture.”

“Yeah. I mean, I _tried_ to let her down gently, you know? She just-“

“I got it. You don’t have to explain any further.” Y/N didn’t really need to hear his side of the story. The way Mary told it had seemed simple enough. She didn’t need him to explain and complicate things. She was pretty sure she had a good enough read on the situation to move forward with everyone.

“Alright. I just didn’t want you to think I’m as bad as she makes me out to be. She’s not … unbiased, let’s say.” Chris let out a sigh. “But you get it. I don’t make you out to be the type of woman who let’s other people think for them.”

“I’m sorry?” Y/N was flabbergasted. She hoped that he just _sounded_ like an ass, and wasn’t actually implying that she was ‘not like other girls.’

“I just mean Mary says you’re smart. It doesn’t seem like you’d let Daisy’s opinion sway yours.”

“Yes, because women are a hive mind right? Most women don’t think for themselves, they just let other women give them the opinions they should have? We all have a group chat and once someone says ‘Chris is a dick,’ we all just agree and stop thinking, hm?” She was yelling. Y/N wasn’t even sure _why_ she was yelling. Some small part of her knew that she was probably putting words in his mouth - maybe he hadn’t meant it that way - but she couldn’t stop the rage she was feeling.

Chris smartly backed away a bit.

“I… didn’t say that. I just meant that you were the type of _person_ who forms their own opinions about _everything_. That’s at least how Mary made you seem. Sorry if I was wrong about that.”

Y/N deflated. She didn’t know where that came from. Scratch that, she knew _exactly_ where it came from. Austin.

Austin was always putting her down, putting women down, putting her as a woman down. She never found the courage to speak up to him, and now she was letting it all out. Part of her knew that Chris wasn’t like Austin. The other part of her just superimposed the countless arguments with her ex onto the man in front of her.

“I’m sorry,” Y/N murmured. “That wasn’t about you. You’re right, you didn’t say that. I’m just being an ass.”

“It’s fine, I think. Like I said, I’m not the dick Daisy makes me out to be. How about we forget about this entire conversation, okay?”

Y/N nodded. She would prefer he hadn’t seen her so vulnerable, and she was more than okay with pretending it never happened at all.

“Let’s change the subject. Maybe we should play another game?” The characteristic smirk had returned. “Maybe another round of ‘Never Have I Ever’?”

“I think it would be rude to start a game without Daisy when she said she was coming back,” Y/N joked. She was starting to feel like she had found her footing with Chris’ type of banter, thank god.

“That’s fair, I suppose.” Chris leaned back and put both of his arms on the edge of the hot tub. “Honestly, I’m still thinking about our earlier game.” He paused. “You know, now we _are_ alone, _in_ a hot tub. I’d like to eliminate that off of my list of things I haven’t done.”

He looked at her with eyes she could only describe as smoldering. It was starting to get a little too sensual for her liking in the hot tub. She did the only thing she could think of.

She splashed him. In the face.

“Ah!” Chris’ surprise was evident. “What are you, 14?” Chris echoed her earlier accusation.

Y/N leaned into it. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Chris, for his part, started to laugh. “I was not expecting that at all. It usually takes a lot to surprise me. Hm.” He started to wipe the water off of his face. “I think I need a towel.”

Y/N turned behind her, where the towels were sitting on the same table Y/N had put the phones. In that same moment, Chris surged forward to grab one. He leaned over her, snatching the towel, and dried himself.

He started to lean back into his seat, but paused when his face was right in front of Y/N’s.

“Now if I didn’t know any better,” he said in a husky voice, “I would think you did that on purpose.”

Y/N felt her face get hot. She hoped Chris would just chalk it up to the warmth of the hot tub, but she knew better. She almost unconsciously leaned forward and-

“Wine acquired!” Daisy yelled, slamming the door open as she did. She had a bottle in one hand and two glasses in the other. “Christopher, I _know_ you weren’t trying to defile my new friend here, now were you?’

The glare Daisy was giving the two of them was icy, which was a painful contrast to the temperature of the hot tub. Chris leaned back and returned to his seat.

“Not at all, Daisy dear. I was just wiping my face with a towel. You’ll notice they’re behind Y/N. Entirely innocent.” Chris looked entirely nonplussed.

Y/N, on the other hand, felt fidgety. He definitely was going to kiss her, if Daisy hadn’t interrupted. More worryingly, _she_ was going to kiss _him._

Daisy returned to the hot tub with her bounty in tow. She poured a glass of wine for Y/N - nice of her - and then one for herself. Y/N noted that she had not brought enough for Chris.

“That’s fine, I was going to grab a beer anyway.” Chris ascended from the hot tub and walked to a cooler conveniently stored outside of the house. He grabbed a few beers and a bottle opener, and he returned to join the ladies.

“Let’s get this party started,” Chris shouted. He opened one of the bottles. Daisy rolled her eyes.

Y/N took a sip from her glass. Red wine. She wished it was white; red made her a little wild.

“So you and Tom. Where did you meet?” Y/N figured she’d continue her train of thought from before Chris had joined them. It seemed safe, and it made her feel more normal.

“Oh, we met in college!” Daisy exclaimed.

“At a frat party where she was too drunk to stand properly,” Chris opined.

Daisy shot him the most murderous look Y/N had ever seen. “Tom was in Omega Chi Delta and I was a Zeta. We were having a mixer, it was Prohibition themed, you know because everyone wasn’t legal? We thought it was funny. Anyway, it was very classy, flappers and gangsters, all 1920s. Tom looked so dapper in his pinstripes. I saw him, and I just _knew,_ you know?” Daisy was gushing.

Y/N just nodded along. The school Mary and her had gone to didn’t really have a Greek life, so she was trying to make it seem like she knew what Mary was talking about. Y/N saw Chris roll his eyes.

“It was my first semester, I was a pledge. I did drink _maybe_ more than I ought have-” she glared at Chris “-but Tom was very sweet. We just clicked, and we’ve been together ever since! Oh, do you need a refill?”

Y/N noticed that she had absent-mindedly drank her entire glass. _I should probably slow down_ , she thought. Her head was starting to feel a little weird, and she was sure it was from more than just the heat of the hot tub. Daisy poured her more, and she made a mental note to drink her second glass much slower. She noticed that Chris was opening the second bottle he had brought over with him.

“What about you, are you dating anyone?” Daisy asked.

So much for slow. Y/N took a long sip of her wine before she answered. She was going to need it.

“No, not right now. I was in a relationship for a while. He wasn’t good for me.” Y/N hoped that she could leave it at that. She had a feeling Daisy wasn’t going to let it go.

“I’m sorry. When did you break up?” Y/N felt the question dig into her soul.

“A few months ago. Like I said, he wasn’t good for me. It’s better this way.” And she knew that was true. But part of her still didn’t believe it and clung on.

“Okay. I’m glad you’re not with him any more then.” Daisy sounded genuine. Y/N couldn’t look at her though. She felt like she might cry if she saw the sympathy in the other woman’s face. _Damn, wine makes me sentimental._ She looked at the sky instead. She felt the water move suddenly around her.

“I think I’m going to head in,” Chris stated. He exited the hot tub and circled around to get a towel. _At least he didn’t lean over me this time_ , Y/N thought.

Chris wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed a couple more beers before he went inside.

“I fucking hate him,” Daisy said, and poured herself another glass of wine.


	7. Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky

Chapter 7

Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky

Y/N started.

“I really do. I hate him so much,” Daisy repeated.

Y/N didn’t think Daisy was going to be this frank with her. But then again, wine did things like that.

“Every time we all get together, I decide I’m going to be nice to him. But after 20 minutes, I just remember that I hate his guts. I’m sorry, I know Mary is your best friend, and that’s her cousin. But I can’t help it. He’s awful.” Daisy sipped her wine.

“Mary told me that you two have… history,” Y/N said carefully. “You don’t have to repeat it if you don’t want to.”

With Chris, she didn’t want to hear his side because she didn’t want to hear the complicated, emotional, messy version of the story. With Daisy, Y/N just really did not want to upset her.

“You should stay away from him. I’m serious. He’s not good with feelings. He hurts anyone that gets close to him.” Daisy took another sip. When had she finished her second glass? And when had Y/N finished hers?

Daisy leaned over and grabbed the bottle again. She poured more for Y/N, then more for herself, and that was the last of the wine. She placed the empty bottle back on the table.

Daisy drank her last glass quickly and placed it on the table too.

“I don’t know why I get like this around him. He really brings out the worst in me.”

“I noticed,” Y/N stated. The wine was making her feel brave. “Is that you were glaring at me on the lift? And when we got off the lift. I just wanted to know why, because I don’t think I’ve done anything to you.”

“I’m sorry. That was petty of me. I didn’t mean to glare at you. He pisses me off. I think it sort of just … bled over? That isn’t fair to you, Y/N. You didn’t do anything.” Daisy trailed off. “I hope we can put this behind us, and be friends, maybe?”

Y/N didn’t expect this, which was probably unkind of her. She had thought Daisy was being stereotypical, placing blame for Chris’ misdeeds on whoever he was interested in at the time. Y/N felt bad for thinking that way.

“Yeah. I think we can be friends.”

The two chatted for a little while longer about Mary - the one thing they had in common - while Y/N finished her wine.

“I didn’t expect Mary to be so sloppy!” Daisy exclaimed after Y/N told her about a particularly raucous college night.

“She wasn’t usually. I think finding out she passed her toughest class made her go a little overboard.” The women laughed. “I think I’m going to head in now, Daisy. I’m glad we sorted all of this out.”

“Me too.”

Y/N got to her feet, and noticed that she was more unsteady than she thought she’d be. She climbed out of the hot tub, wrapped herself in a towel, and made her way back inside. Daisy followed and waved at her before she made her way back into the room she shared with Tom.

Y/N collapsed onto the couch, still in her swimsuit. She could usually hold her alcohol fairly well. She figured the combination of red wine and the heat was what had done her in.

I will sit for 5 minutes, and then I’ll put on my pajamas, she resolved to herself. The minutes ticked by in silence. She got up with great effort, grabbed her pjs, and made her way into the bathroom.

She had to steady herself on the sink for a second, but she managed to change with minimal difficulty. Nothing complicated, just a t-shirt and shorts, but it took her longer than she would have liked to admit. Once finished, she returned to the main room of the cabin and tossed the wet swimsuit over near the rest of her things. She’d deal with it tomorrow.

She heard something coming from the kitchen. I was going to get a snack, she considered. Perfect excuse to snoop. Her thoughts were getting more and more ridiculous - was she really so tipsy? Why would she need to snoop in a common area? She didn’t know, but she was still going to do it.

She crept - why was she creeping? - into the kitchen.

“Ugh!” Y/N audibly groaned. “Boring.”

Chris looked up from the refrigerator. “What?”

Y/N could see he was putting back one of the beers he had brought inside. She wasn’t sure how many that meant he’d drank.

“I heard a noise, and I thought something interesting was going on in here,” Y/N stated. “But it’s just you.”

“Just me?” Chris replied. “I feel like that was rude. And after how nice I’ve been to you.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and leaned back. Y/N saw that he had misjudged the distance to the counter a little bit, and the motion wasn’t as smooth as it could have been.

Probably at least a few beers, Y/N noted. “You’ve been nice to me?”

“I offered to distract you on the lift when it got stuck-“ had he noticed how uncomfortable she was? “-and I told you how smart my cousin thinks you are-“ that was more Mary being nice, but okay “-and I offered to share my bed so you wouldn’t have to sleep on the couch!”

Chris’ eyes were a bit too bright. Was that from the beers, or was he that fired up?

“Whatever, guess that’s what I get for trying.” Chris turned to leave the room.

“Wait.” He paused. “I’m sorry if I was rude. Thank you for distracting me on the lift.”

“And?” The smirk returned.

“Well, you telling me how smart Mary thinks I am is not you being nice. If anything, that’s Mary being nice, don’t you think?” Y/N leaned against the table and crossed her arms. Two could play at that.

“Damn, I guess you’re right,” he conceded. “I did offer you my bed though.”

“No, you offered to share your bed. That’s a different thing.”

“I’ve slept on that couch, my offer was more than generous.” He took a step toward her, and his voice dropped low. “It also still stands.”

This was the moment. She could turn him down, make it clear that this was not going to happen. She could go back to her couch, and try to get some sleep. She’d wake up with her back ruined and probably a bit of a hangover.

Or… she could go with Chris. She could sleep on a real bed. She could sleep with Chris, in his bed. Daisy told her not to trust him, that he’d play with her feelings. But Y/N didn’t trust him, so that kept her safe from being hurt.

Right?

There was a long pause.

Fuck it.

“Alright, Chris. Lead the way,” Y/N said, gesturing towards Chris’ room.

The look of surprise on his face changed quickly into one of triumph.

“Ladies first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but also not really that sorry :) See you next week!


	8. Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey

Chapter 8

Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey

Y/N woke up early to the sun streaming in through a part in the curtains. The one window in the room was east-facing: her biggest bedroom pet peeve. She was a little dazed - her head was lightly pounding - and it took a second for her to orient herself.

She was in a bed. She was not in her own room. She was in the cabin. She was on vacation. She had been sleeping on the couch, but she wasn’t on the couch.

She turned her head and froze. She wasn’t alone.

Chris was in the bed beside her. This was Chris’ bed. She was  _ in _ Chris’ bed. She was  _ naked _ and  _ in Chris’ bed _ .

Y/N could tell he was still asleep, which was perfectly fine with her. She lay as still as possible while she took stock of her situation. After a few moments listening to Chris breathe and realizing he was still sound asleep, Y/N decided to make her escape. She tried to move slowly in order to avoid waking him. She saw her pajamas discarded on the floor. Her top was right near the door, as if it had been removed immediately after walking in.

_ Oh my god,  _ she thought.  _ We really wasted no time last night. _

The memories of the night before hit her like a freight train. She had to get out of there  _ now.  _ She gathered and put on her pajamas as quickly as possible. She made sure to be quiet. Y/N would not be able to deal if Chris woke up.

Once dressed, she crept over to the door. She opened it as quietly as she possibly could and slipped out. She shut the door silently.

Y/N let out a sigh - she’d managed to escape without Chris waking up - and turned around.

In the kitchen, she saw Mickey with a mug of coffee. He was sitting at the table, leaning on his elbows, and staring directly at her. His dark eyes had dark smudges underneath. He looked like he had died and risen, but his eyes were knowing.

“I can never sleep when I’m hungover,” Mickey told her. “And when I came out here, I was a little worried when I didn’t see you on the couch. I was wondering where you went. I guess now I know.”

Y/N stood rooted just outside of Chris’ room. She didn’t know what to say. How was she supposed to explain what happened last night? She didn’t even know why she had been so bold. She somehow got her legs moving and walked into the kitchen.

Despite the obvious age of the kitchen, there were a few more recent updates. Y/N was glad there was a brand new fancy coffee machine, because she felt like she could use a cup. She felt Mickey’s eyes on her back as she made her coffee. She didn’t say anything.

Y/N walked over to the table and plopped into the seat across from Mickey. He looked at her with a small smile. He just sipped his coffee and stared.

“Edward told me Chris asked if you wanted to share a bed, but you didn’t really strike me as the type to take him up on the offer.”

“I… don’t know what happened,” Y/N managed to say after a moment. “Yesterday, he was teasing me on the ski lift about making out in the hot tub. And then yesterday in the hot tub, he almost kissed me. And then last night I caught him in the kitchen, and he joked again about sharing a bed and… I don’t know. I called him on his bluff?”

Y/N buried her head in her hands. With her eyes closed, she could see flashes of the previous night in her mind’s eye. Sloppy kisses, fumbling hands, awkward negotiations of ‘put your hand here’ and ‘ouch, you’re on my hair’ and ‘my leg doesn’t bend that way.’

She was baffled by how out of character this was for her. The only thing she could blame it on was the hot tub-wine combination. And maybe the fact that she’d been smothering how lonely she was for months.

Mary was going to  _ die _ .

And Daisy was going to  _ kill her _ .

“So,” Mickey put down his mug. Y/N looked up at him. He steepled his hands and rested his chin on top. “I’ve been friends with Mary and Chris and Daisy for practically my entire life. I’m pretty sure I know exactly how this is going to play out with all of them. I have only one question.” He put his hands flat on the table and leaned forward slightly. He had an impish look on his face. “Was it worth it?”

Y/N’s head dropped, her forehead resting flat on the table. She was going to die before Daisy even had her chance at her. “No,” she moaned. “It wasn’t even  _ good _ .”

Mickey clapped his hands together with glee. “I knew it! Ugh, I just had a feeling, you know? I’m so glad to have my suspicions confirmed.” He picked his mug up again. “Chris is shit in bed. Hm,” he said, staring off as if Y/N wasn’t even there.

His attention suddenly snapped back to her. “Alright then. No one else can know.”

Y/N was floored. She hadn’t expected Mickey to say that. It seemed that she had misjudged everyone on this trip, including herself. Maybe excluding Chris. Maybe.

“Mary would lose her mind if she knew you fucked her cousin. Girls were always trying to befriend her to get at Chris when we were younger.”

Y/N didn’t know that. Then again, how could she have? She knew next to nothing about this part of Mary’s life it seemed.

“Obviously, Daisy would skin you alive,” Mickey continued. “She can’t know. And Chris has never really been the type to kiss and tell, so I think you’re safe on that front.” He took a sip from his coffee. “You know and I know, and that’s how it stays.”

“And Edward?” Y/N asked.

“Is honestly too perceptive for his own good. But he wouldn’t say anything, even if he figured it out. And I’m not going to say anything to anyone,” Mickey reassured her. “The only person I don’t know how to factor in is you, Y/N dear. Can you keep this hush-hush, for your own sake?”

Y/N thought for a moment. She had never hidden something like this from Mary before. Then again, she had never adamantly rejected Mary’s cousin and then proceeded to have sex with him before. Mary  _ was _ trying to set her up with Chris though. But now knowing Mary’s history where Chris’ love life was concerned…

“I’m not telling anyone,” Y/N decided. She could always change her mind later. Mary would understand, she hoped.

“Alright then,” Mickey said as he leaned back in his chair. “Our little secret.”

\---

_ Well, I probably should try to make it seem like I slept on the couch last night _ , Y/N thought, grabbing some blankets on her way over into the living room. Mickey had gone back to his room, and it was still too early for anyone else to be awake. She snuggled in as much as was possible on the godforsaken piece of furniture. Next to her, Y/N found her phone - when had she plugged that in? - and decided she was too jittery to try to go back to bed. She scrolled through her various social media for a while and tried not to think too hard about the events of the night before. It was no use.

She put her phone down and just stared at the ceiling. What she told Mickey hadn’t been a lie. It was probably the most mediocre sex she’d ever had. Looking at Chris, she would have thought he’d be epic in bed. But it was just blah. Not the worst, definitely not the best, just completely nothing. She bet if she gave it about a week, she would completely forget it happened at all, it was that unmemorable.

The man talked a good game, but he definitely didn’t deliver.

Y/N dragged the blankets over her face. How embarrassing for her to be so reckless for such a mediocre result? It must have been karma for lying to Mary or betraying Daisy. How was she going to keep this from the both of them? She resolved to shove it all to the back of her mind and find a way to live with it. As she did, she heard a door open.

She peeked out from under the blanket. Her heart jumped into her throat when she saw a man walk into the kitchen, but it was only Tom. She was starting to realize pushing this to the back of her mind was going to be more difficult than she thought.

Daisy padded out behind her boyfriend and started to make some coffee for the two. Y/N was too antsy to pretend she was asleep.

“Good morning,” she called from her place on the couch. Daisy turned to face her. She looked like she had a rough night, but she was cuter than she ought to have been. How unfair.

“Morning, Y/N. Do you want some coffee?”

“I actually already had some. I don’t sleep well after I drink.” She stole Mickey’s excuse. “And you know, this couch!” she added. She felt like the little laugh that followed was unconvincing.

“Ugh, I wish I could’ve saved you a room. Next time I guess,” Daisy replied. She didn’t seem to have any suspicions at all.

Y/N removed herself from her blanket cocoon and sat at the table with Tom. Daisy sat as well, and handed Tom a mug.

“Thanks, babe,” he said and kissed her on the cheek. Daisy smiled.

“I feel like I drank too much last night,” Daisy groaned. “Red wine is not my friend, I don’t know  _ why  _ I grabbed it.”

“I’d have to agree. I’m not doing my best this morning.”

“Glad we’re hangover friends, since we were drunk friends last night,” Daisy said.

“I think we might just be friends, Daisy.” Y/N smiled at the other woman. Daisy absolutely beamed back.

“You see, babe,” Daisy directed at Tom. “I told you we’re friends now, she’s cool.”

Tom looked better off than Daisy this morning. His blond hair was a little pressed down on one side, but he looked like he belonged to the land of the living at least. His brown eyes did not show any signs of a sleepless night. “I’m glad to hear that. Daisy was just raving about how well you two got along last night,” Tom stated. 

Y/N nodded.  _ Was that before or after I fucked the man she’s been pining after for years?  _ Y/N thought shamefully. She shoved that thought to the back. She was not supposed to be thinking about it.

“I’m going to make us all breakfast.” Tom rose and began gathering things from the refrigerator.

“Oh thank god,” Y/N heard from behind her. “I’m starving.”

It was Mary. Y/N felt like she had the wind knocked out of her at the sight of her best friend. Was she really not going to say anything? To the person she told everything to? It felt so wrong to be keeping it secret from her, but she decided to trust Mickey. He knew this dynamic better than she did.

Daisy got up to help Tom in the kitchen. She didn’t appear to be doing much though, mostly just standing next to him while he got ingredients together. They seemed to fall into an easy silence as he made breakfast.

Mary walked over to Y/N’s couch bed, sat, and gently swung her leg up flat. Y/N had almost completely forgotten about Mary’s injury. It was probably better to keep Mary from mental anguish on top of her physical pain. Y/N was a shit friend. She rose from the table as well and joined Mary on the couch. Mary shifted a bit to make some room for her.

“This couch really is uncomfortable. How are you doing after another night on it?” Mary looked at Y/N with compassion. It felt like a punch to the gut.

“Um, fine. It was fine. Honestly, Daisy and I had a few glasses of wine in the hot tub last night, and I practically fell into a coma. The hangover is worse.” She continued to feel like an asshole.

“Oh, I forgot I left you to fend for yourself out there! I’m sorry, she wasn’t too awful, right?”

“Actually, we’re good. We sorted it all out.” It still felt kind of miraculous.

“For real? Shit, that’s awesome,” Mary marveled. “I’m glad. I didn’t want you guys to be fighting, especially with the entire rest of our trip ahead of us.”

When Mary put it like that, Y/N felt overwhelmed. She would have to keep this a secret for the rest of the trip. And then the rest of her life? It was starting to hit her that this wasn’t going to work. She had to tell her. It would be impossible not to.

“Mary, I-”

“See, if I had kept pushing you and Chris, this never would have happened. It’s probably better this way, now we ladies can hang out!”

She couldn’t do it. Mary seemed so excited, she didn't want to disappoint her friend. She’d tell her later though, because she couldn’t imagine keeping it a secret forever.

“I still think you two would have been a great couple,” Mary continued. “You deserve someone good, and he’s not perfect, but he’s good.”

_ You call what happened last night  _ good _?  _ Y/N snorted. She quickly covered her mouth.

“He is! He’s really not a bad person, he’s just got a hard shell, you know? Also, we’d be cousins then, and that’s the most important part.” A huge grin broke out over Mary’s face.

Y/n thought the grin was actually killing her. She was dying.

“Do I smell breakfast?” Chris called as he stepped out of his room. The room Y/N had spent the better part of the night in.

Seeing him was worse than she’d anticipated. He stretched his arms up as he walked into the kitchen. Y/N could see a strip of his stomach where the shirt lifted up. She remembered touching that stomach, with those defined abs, while he kissed her neck-

She shook her head. Those were thoughts meant to stay in the back of her mind, and that’s where she shoved them.

“Can you bring me some breakfast, Y/N? I just got comfortable.” Mary looked at her with a pleading pout. Y/N rolled her eyes and got up to make her friend a plate.

Tom was cooking up all of the classic breakfast staples. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausages, the works. It was honestly pretty impressive. There was even a stack of toast.

Y/N buttered one slice for Mary and put jam on one for herself. She scooped some eggs for both of them, and grabbed a few strips of bacon.

When she turned, she locked eyes with Chris. He had a troubled look on his face as he stared at her. Y/N felt like her insides had locked up. She immediately shifted her gaze to Mary on the couch and brought over their breakfasts.

Mary was saying something as they ate, but Y/N wasn’t really listening. She was thinking about how she couldn’t stay in this cabin, on this vacation, after the previous night. Was she going to feel like crying every time she spoke to Mary, or guilty spending time with Daisy? Was she going to feel like dying every time Chris even looked at her? No, she had to go home before she lost it. Y/N would talk to Mary when they were both home and this vacation was behind them. That way, Mary’s trip wouldn’t be ruined by drama.

The second she had decided, Joe finally emerged from the room he shared with Mary.

“So it looks like it snowed a ton last night, and everything is covered. News says road closures everywhere. We’re not even going to be able to make it to the mountain today. Guess we’ll have to spend the day here.”

_ There goes that plan _ , Y/N groaned internally.

She was just going to have to find a way to suck it up. She could survive a few days.

“Oh sick, we should play some board games!” Chris exclaimed.

Maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt a little bad leaving you all in the spot the previous chapter ended. Here's a midweek update as an apology :)

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be on Sunday afternoons


End file.
